my mistake was walking away am i stil your imoto?
by silferdeath
Summary: hey I'm Kasai Uchiha, walked away after the massacre what was left behind for me? I thought they all died now i know how wrong i was but will my twin still love me? will he accept what i became? or will he not be able to look further than the sis he knew?
1. Prologue the worst day of my live

Prologue the worst day of my live 

6 years before  
>"brother why did you kill mom and dad and little brother?" i cried. "i wanted to test my limit." my brother said. "but but you know you are the strongest. you didn't need to kill everybody i don't want to belief it. this is not my brother who are you. you monster" I turned my head from the left to the right while teardrops are dropping on the floor, turning red from the blood on it. "I can't belief it I don't want to belief it" I looked him in the eyes, it was het stupidest thing I ever had done in my entire live. he used a technique on me. I was in a black and red world, but that was not het traumatizing part of it. I watched my big brother slaughter everyone of our family. when it was over I looked like I was dead whiteout any emotion I said "so you really did kill everybody. you killed even your best friend a couple weeks ago, and now you killed the rest of the clan, than mother, father and then my twin-brother like we were noting to you and now I will die won't I?" I didn't even blink when his sword was on my throat, there was a teardrop in the corner of my eye not big enough to fall down on the floor. I look up to his face not sowing any sign of emotions. I accepted death that day knowing it would be peaceful. I took a last breath "you aren't my brother anymore you tossed that title away when you killed my little brother" I said whit it, closing my eyes, knowing the cold of death would embrace me quick enough. but it never came I felt him tremble not knowing what he must do. I opened my eyes again. "so you can't kill someone who embraced the death, or is it because I said your aren't my brother anymore." I said cold. he took his sword from my throat and placed it in the floor. "I'm giving you one chance little sister run now, and don't return. hate me whit everything, and when you have the same eyes find me and fight me. you will find the secret in the Uchiha shrine behind the hollow carped." he said. I nodded ."I hate you already whit every cell in my body." I saw his eyes turn sad, but I didn't care a bit. "I will kill you like you killed my family whiteout mercy." I ran to the station, and found the place that brother said I needed to find. there was an inscription in a stone about the sharingan, there was a 4d stage the mangekyō sharingan. I read it and memorize it, and took off in the blackness of the night. <p>

**(A/N)**

Hihi my first fick on this site hihi

Hope you liked it

review


	2. chapter 1 meet the sand siblings

3 years ago  
>I was traveling around the world after my brother chased me away from my home. I was traveling for tree hole years now and I was tired of it. I wanted a home just to stay a couple of months but the last time I met someone I never thought to see again.<br>a couple of months ago I was in a little village in the land of water. I had two friends who also lived on the streets, one of them was Haku, he was an nice guy not much older than me, he wasn't long on the streets just some weeks, and then you had Mira, she was about three years older than Haku and me. but she was a spy from my brother. she wanted to kill me. she was my best friend in years, but I saw her as my older sister, who I never met. father said always she was killed in the battle against the kiuuby, but mother once told me she ran away, in the battle after a fight whit my father. I never know her name. but after I defeated Mira she said she really was my sister, and that I must take hare eyes to, so I never will go blind. so I took them and now a couple of months later I feel lonely again. Haku has found a master to serve but we still have contact whit our summons. I have found the hawk summoning scroll somewhere so I let Haku also sine it so we could keep contact . I smiled when a hawk came back whit a note from Haku

Kasai  
>how are you? and where are you now? I'm still whit Zabuza, and I'm still to soft for being a true sinobi, unless you. so have you found HIM yet or are you still searching for him. and when are you going to write back? I'm waiting to get news from you.<br>Haku

my smile grew and I decided to write back at once.

Haku  
>sorry for keeping you in the dark. I'm haven't found him yet. and it's cute that you still are so soft, that's one of the things I love from you, you still can smile after what you been true it's your greatest gift. not your kekkei genkai but your kindness. I would I could say I have the same gift, but I'm cold in my heart wile my name is fire but my hard is like your ice when you're not around, while your hard is warm like fire always. now I'm near Suna so I'm in a freaking desert! and you know I only were black so it's like sitting in a hot spring the entire time. luckily I'm a fire user and like hot things so it's not that bad. it's a little bit hotter than my home town, but there were trees and here only sand, sand and more sand! but I feel chakra coming this way so bye<br>Kasai

I bound the piece of paper on a leg of the hawk and said "to Haku my little buddy" the black hawk nodded and took off to Haku, but then I saw some sand rising to my hawk, and I rushed to my hawk and shielded my little friend whit a fire shield. the sand returned to the ground, and my hawk landed on my shoulder. I looked at the ninjas before me, and yelled "who of you tree tried to kill my summon" and activated my sharingan. the two others pointed to the little boy in the middle whit red hear. I walked towards him and stop a feat away. "you little jerk never ever try to kill my bird understand? Or you will be the next one they have to bury" I said coldly you could feel the air getting chilly. he didn't respond what really pissed me of. I activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, and smirked "if you don't want to listen you most feel it." the two other where in fear. when the redhead raised his hand I felt the sand rise around my legs. I didn't blink I still didn't fear the death, and did the Tsukuyomi on him. when we were in my world I saw surprise written all over his face. "what is this" he said cold like me. "my world the Tsukuyomi the nightmare realm and I'm in control of this one" I said whit a smirk. "you know my one brother used this one me on my six. after he killed my clan he sown me how he killed everyone of them including my younger twin brother, did you ever see someone precious to you die for your ferry own eyes? I did. before the massacre, I was a girl who saw in everything the best. now I only want revenge on that bastard." I said driving a knife in his body. he trembled when he felt it an screamed like there was on tomorrow. "you scream hard and this is still the beginning" I said laughing and I saw fear in his eyes. I hurt him a little more by twisting the knife and said "this is no pain, you don't know what real pain is" and took the knife out of him. he felt on the ground cursing when I felt a even greater power it didn't take me long to recognize it "so you're a jinjuriki am I write?" he nodded soft and I broke the genjushu the real boy also felt on his knees and looked at his belly "it isn't a real wound?" he said before passing out I looked down on him "it was one kunai just one, and he already passed out?" I said surprised "wow he really can't take a wound don't he most past out after a day or more" his companions looked shocked at me "what did you do to Gaara?" the girl asked "genjushu" I said as if was nothing but I had to deactivated my Mangekyo Sharingan because lack of chakra "but but you didn't do any hand-sines (?) one second he was going to kill you and the other second he fell down and passed out" I looked at them and sight "I don't have to do hand-sines because I use my kekkei genkai" their mouths fell open "which one?" the boy asked "sharingan" if you thought they couldn't be more surprised they were I activated the sharingan again and they couldn't belief it "it wasn't a joke" the girl said the boy was the first to be sane again "would you like to go with us to our village? the kazekage would love to see someone with a sharingan who isn't Konoha" he said "Kankuro! What if she's a spy dump-ass or were you forgetting her hawk?" my face became grim when he said Konoha. "the last time I was in Konoha I saw my older brother kill the hole clan. he made sure I saw it all, it was the same genjutsu I used on that Gaara kid only this one was more personal. he said he will kill me if I ever stepped on Konoha soil again. I ran and now I don't even know if I can return. it was not death for what I was afraid that night but, the thought he will go free." the two siblings looked to echother "i think she is saying the truth the Uchiha clan is massacred 3 years ago" Kankuro said. Temari let out a sign "OK we will take her whit us but if she is starting trouble its your responsibility got it Kankuro?" she said Kankuro nodded and picked up Gaara i nodded "OK i will go whit you let me send my hawk first to my friend, and before you ask he's Zabuza's apprentice and as you know he is a missing nin" i said and let my hawk flew of again and began to walk to Suna the sand siblings behind me "wait did you just say Zabuza?" Temari asked...

* * *

><p>hihi it took a while longer that i thought it would i kind of lost my Ipod were al my storys are written on so i'm really really sorry people but now i have my Ipod again the chapters will come a lot faster so sorry again and i hope you liked this chapter xD o and i will try to make the next a lot longer xD<p>

silferdeath


End file.
